


Oh, Space Captain!

by Kandai



Series: Space 'verse [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est le fils d'une étoile et d'un capitaine, on ne peut pas dire que l'univers n'a pas été prévenu. Ou cinq fois où Jim Kirk appela son père autrement que " Papa "... et la fois où il ne le fit pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Space Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Paramount, Gene Rodenberry, J.J. Abrams.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Août 2013.

** Oh, Space Captain! **

_all i want is a tall ship_  
and a star  
to sail her by

* * *

 

_v._

Winona Clarkson-Kirk n’aime pas Chris Pike.

Pas que Jim soit particulièrement surpris par cette déclaration, étant donné que sa mère déteste presque tout ce qui a le malheur de s’apparenter à Starfleet – venant de la part d’un Commandeur au sein de cette même flotte, on la jugerait hypocrite, mais Jim a appris à ne jamais se fier totalement à la parole de cette femme – mais la virulence de sa réaction lorsqu’il avait pris sur lui de lui annoncer, cinq bons mois après s’être enrôlé, qu’il était cadet à l’Académie et pris sous l’aile bienveillante du capitaine Pike, l’espèce de cri mi-outragé mi-choqué qui est sorti de sa bouche à ce moment-là… ça a de quoi l’intriguer. Avec réluctance, Win’ crache qu’elle connaît Chris Pike, qu’il était un ami de George qui les a lâchement abandonnés après la mort de celle-ci et qu’elle ne veut plus s’associer avec ce type, d’aucune façon que ce soit.

L’histoire est difficile à rattacher à l’image qu’il a de Pike – un type sombre mais droit dans ses bottes, le genre de capitaine comme maman, qui resterait se battre jusqu’à ce que le dernier membre de l’équipage soit mis en sûreté – aussi réserve-t-il son jugement pour plus tard. Ce n’est pas non plus comme si Pike et lui se voyaient tous les jours : le bonhomme est capitaine, pour l’amour du ciel, et a autre chose à faire que de surveiller les faits et gestes de son protégé informel.

Aussi, il ne s’attend pas, lorsque son premier blâme lui tombe sur le dos, à recevoir une convocation lui ordonnant de se rendre expressément dans le bureau du capitaine Pike, le plus tôt sera le mieux et non, ce n’est pas discutable.

Jim s’y rend en traînant les pieds et retient un rictus indulgent en croisant le regard furibond du gradé. Ce n’est même pas réellement de sa faute : son instructeur est un imbécile qui a une dent manifeste contre lui, comme la moitié du campus d’ailleurs, et prend ses arguments les plus constructifs contre les sujets traités pour de l’insubordination pure. Après, il y a des limites qu’un homme peut supporter sans se mettre à en traiter un autre de « pauvre dégénéré qui perd son temps à enseigner des choses qu’il ne comprend qu’à moitié, qu’on lui donne des chèvres à élever ! » 

Honnêtement, Jim est surpris par son propre self-control. Il doit bien être le seul à en juger par le savon qu’il se prend.

— « Qu’on lui donne des chèvres à élever ? » Bon sang, Kirk, et moi qui pensais que vous deveniez sérieux !

Ca fait mal de s’entendre ressasser les mêmes refrains à longueur de temps. D’autant plus que Starfleet est la chose qu’il a pris le plus au sérieux depuis qu’il est revenu de l’enfer qu’était Tarsus IV, qu’il passe presque tout son temps libre le nez plongé dans des cours destinés aux années supérieures parce qu’il a décidé de faire ça en trois ans au lieu de quatre, malgré tout le monde qui marmonne que c’est juste de la frime et qu’il se sera tué bien avant de recevoir son diplôme. Généralement, cela fait partie des commérages mais allez savoir, il y en a deux ou trois qui se sentent concernés par son bien-être dans l’histoire : Bones, une beauté Orion nommée Gaila qui a pris sur elle de devenir sa meilleure amie, la plupart des gamins avec qui il a cours de self-défense, cet enfoiré de Gary Mitchell (qui est un véritable connard et sans doute un ami incroyable) et Pike.

Pour la plupart de ces gens, les raisons sont faciles à deviner ; ce sont ses amis, les premiers qu’il ose avoir depuis très longtemps – et quant à Bones… c’est juste parce que c’est Bones, qu’il est comme ça et que Jim se retient de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse foirer leur amitié, mais c’est difficile parfois, surtout quand il sort l’accent sudiste et sourit comme _ça_.

Pourquoi Pike ? Aucune idée mais le type semble bien décidé à remplir un rôle paternel jusque là sporadiquement tenu par ses oncles – pour une raison inconnue, cela suffit à le mettre mal à l’aise.

 _Vous n’êtes pas mon père_ , a-t-il envie de rappeler au capitaine alors que celui-ci se lance dans un discours sur l’importance de garder un profil bas, que sa protection n’est pas extensible si un amiral décide vraiment de le mettre dans le coltard et qu’il ferait bien d’être prudent car son nom ne lui vaut pas que des amis, loin de là.

Pike lui fait jurer, les dents serrées, de modérer ses paroles. _Vous n’êtes pas mon père_ , disent ses yeux bleus furieux qui défient à leur tour le vieil homme de prendre une place que personne n’a jamais osé revendiquer.

 _Ah ah_ , se moquent les pommettes dures et la mâchoire carrée de son mentor – étrangement familières, du reste.

* * *

 

_iv._

Jim est à peine sorti de ce total fiasco déjà baptisé _l’incident du Narada_ – comment peut-on appeler cela un incident, toute une planète a disparu putain et les médias n’ont que les mots « tragédie », « héros », « galactique » et « héritage » à la bouche mais depuis le temps, il a appris à envoyer ces requins de journalistes se faire foutre avec le plus grand des sourires – qu’un Amiral Pike récemment (et officieusement) promu et encore en rééducation l’invite à boire un verre. Soi-disant pour célébrer sa promotion inopinée ; Jim n’est pas dupe. L’amiral a (temporairement, on l’espère) perdu la capacité de marcher, sa place dans Starfleet et son vaisseau : il doit plus avoir envie de se saouler la gueule jusqu’à ne plus connaître son nom et Jim n’a jamais été homme à refuser une cuite, même s’il est censé avoir des responsabilités à présent et se comporter comme un jeune homme mature alors qu’il a simplement envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin.

Aussi, Pike est une distraction presque bienvenue ; il est loin d’être complètement à l’aise avec son pseudo-mentor mais mieux vaut passer une soirée à se plaindre sur une épaule attentive que de se faire encore harceler par des journalistes lâchées sur sa porte. Bones a obtenu d’une Jocelyn secouée par les évènements de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa fille et si son ex-femme a parfois autant de cœur qu’un rocher, personne de sensible ne serait capable de séparer Leonard McCoy de sa petite fille terrifiée – Jim n’est pas un connard à ce point non plus, il sait à quel point Joanna est importante pour Bones et c’est en promettant à son meilleur ami de rester (plus ou moins) raisonnable qu’il l’a regardé monter dans ces navettes qu’il déteste, en partance pour la Georgie. Il a promis de lui écrire.

Malheureusement pour lui, raisonnable signifie qu’il ne peut pas se tourner vers Gary Mitchell et parmi les survivants de ce qu’il a un jour appelé « ses amis », aucun n’est assez proche de lui pour qu’il puisse se permettre de relâcher les rênes qu’il tient sur son tempérament.

Pike est différent. Pike l’a vu sous son pire jour et n’en est sorti qu’avec des soupirs ou des dents serrées à s’en faire mal – ce qui, en soi, n’est pas une réaction très différente de celle de tous ceux qui ont aperçu un peu du vrai Jim Kirk – et le fait qu’il ne se soit pas encore enfui en courant à la mention de son nom est un genre de preuve.

Donc, le voilà, moins d’une semaine rentré, dans l’appartement qui héberge l’amiral blessé, prêt à passer une soirée en triste compagnie. Il doit reconnaître la fonctionnalité un peu austère des quartiers personnels de son mentor et quand Pike l’invite à s’asseoir dans le sofa avant de disparaître vers la cuisine, les seules choses capables d’attirer son attention sont des photos posées sur la table basse : une jeune femme avec une gamine d’au moins cinq ans dans les bras, deux filles déjà adolescentes accompagnées d’un petit garçon au sourire effacé, un couple âgé, l’ancienne officier en second de Pike et…

_C’est pas vrai._

C’est sa mère sur la dernière holo-photographie. C’est sa mère, sans doute à l’âge qu’il est doucement en train d’atteindre, les joues rouges et la bouche en cœur, dans les bras d’un Pike qui doit avoir à peine vingt ans et grimace devant l’appareil.

Jim s’assied, souffle coupé.

Il a toujours plus ou moins su que Pike connaissait sa mère et Win’ auparavant mais de le voir si librement affiché, c’est autre chose, un coup presque physique porté à son enfance inexistante. Bien sûr, il a grandi avec les images de George Kirk cachées au fond d’un tiroir : George enfant, George adolescente, George à sa sortie de collège, George diplômée de Starfleet dans son uniforme, George souriante aux côtés de sa femme avec Sam dans les bras mais ça – c’est nouveau, même pour lui.

Jim se sent presque lésé en contemplant cette image absurde, comme si on lui avait volé une part de sa vie dont il ne se souvient pas avoir eu conscience jusque là. Un raclement de gorge le tire de sa rêverie morose et lentement, l’amiral se trouve à ses côtés, sa main droite tendant un verre et son autre main posant une bouteille pleine sur la table basse.

Il est tenté de le boire cul-sec.

— Juste avant son mariage, grommelle Pike. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à moi, on aurait fêté ça en faisant la tournée des bars la plus mémorable de l’histoire de San Francisco mais George avait insisté pour qu’on ne s’éloigne pas trop. Je crois qu’elle avait peur qu’on soit trop ivres pour se souvenir du chemin jusqu’à chez moi.

Presque contre son gré, les lèvres de Jim se replient en un sourire serré.

— Vous l’avez été ?

— Ivres ? Tu parles. Torchés comme des loques, on est rentré. J’ai jamais pu regarder ma concierge dans les yeux depuis.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête avant de reposer la photographie sur la table et d’avaler une gorgée de son breuvage. L’alcool lui brûle la gorge ; ça fait du bien. Dommage qu’il ne puisse pas s’en verser sur les yeux pour faire disparaître la vue de sa mère et de son officier supérieur en train de sourire comme des idiots. Lequel a déjà fini son premier verre et s’en ressert un second.

— Le bon vieux temps, murmure Pike – il ressemble à un vieil homme, crispé qu’il est sur sa cane et Jim se sent abruptement étouffé par la culpabilité.

— Écoutez… commence-t-il mais son interlocuteur le coupe avant qu’il ne puisse terminer.

— Kirk, j’ai passé je-ne-sais combien d’heures à hurler dans ma tête et à prier à travers mes larmes pour qu’on me sorte de cette machine infernale alors pour une fois, c’est moi qui vais parler, OK ?

La rébellion prête à sortir des lèvres du jeune homme se suicide silencieusement ; oh, Jim n’aimerait rien de mieux que de geindre sur combien ça n’a pas été facile pour lui non plus, d’assister à l’effondrement d’une planète entière, de crapahuter dans la neige sur une planète dangereuse simplement pour avoir été la voix de la raison, se faire à moitié étrangler par un Vulcain enragé et de devoir confronter le meurtrier de son père – ce n’est pas le moment. Pike semble mû par une culpabilité trop longtemps refoulée, sur laquelle il a pu se pencher  à loisir des heures durant et ça a visiblement un rapport avec la mère qu’il n’a jamais connue car pourquoi serait-il là, sinon pour servir d’intermédiaire ?

Jim ricanerait presque de déception. Il n’est pas George, peu importe à quel point il lui ressemble, on penserait que Pike l’aurait compris depuis le temps.

— Allez-y, balancez, grogne le jeune homme qui songe sérieusement à kidnapper la bouteille. La bonne volonté, c’est chouette, mais ça lui vient plus facilement après avoir descendu une quantité considérable d’éthanol. Ce pourquoi il est là et ce qu’il n’a pas encore fait, d’ailleurs.

Pike semble prêt à vouloir se noyer dans le fond de son propre verre et ne pas savoir pas où commencer. Jim serait une meilleure personne, il l’aiderait peut-être à trouver les mots qui manquent – mais il serait sans doute mort depuis longtemps s’il était réellement une meilleure personne. Au lieu de ça, il se ressert et attend.

— J’ai merdé, Jim, avoue sombrement l’amiral.

— Ah. Bienvenue au club, Capitaine.

Il grimace aussitôt. Le choix du titre n’est pas délibéré mais Pike est trop habitué à être appelé ainsi ou trop pris par ses problèmes pour s’en formaliser.

— J’ai… ah, comment expliquer tout ce bordel ? C’est drôle, tu sais, parce que j’ai ressassé ce discours un millier de fois et à chaque fois, je me couvrais de ridicule parce que je n’savais pas comment dire…

— Dire quoi ? coupe impatiemment le plus jeune.

Pike le regarde longuement, se mord pensivement la lèvre et Jim doit se retenir de lui balancer son verre à la figure pour le décider enfin à _parler_.

— Que sais-tu de ton père ? demande enfin le capitaine, vidant immédiatement ce qui lui reste de boisson une fois la question posée.

Question incongrue s’il en est. Sa mère ne leur a jamais caché, ni à lui ni à Sam, qu’ils n’avaient pas de papas conventionnels, que leurs mamans voulaient des enfants très fort mais que deux mamans ne font jamais des bébés toutes seules. Sam connaît le nom de son géniteur ; de ce que Jim en sait, il l’a rencontré après avoir fini ses études et ils s’entendent plutôt bien pour des étrangers. Quant à Jim, eh bien, il n’a jamais pris le temps de se poser la question trop longtemps et personne jusque là n’a semblé intéressé – oh. Oh. OH !

_Putain de !_

— Chris, répète-t-il bêtement, ahuri par la demi-confession que vient de lui faire son officier supérieur.

Ce dernier soupire, tel Atlas se voyant déchargé le fardeau de la Terre, et se ressert avec générosité.

— Je suis désolé, commence-t-il à demi-mots. C’est soudain, je sais, mais j’ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant que cette limace me dévorait la moelle épinière et…

L’amiral s’interrompt, avale à grandes gorgées, si vite qu’il toussote un peu.

— J’ai commis beaucoup d’erreurs dans ma vie, Jim. Je ne voulais pas ajouter celle de mourir sans n’avoir rien pu te dire à celles-là.

Il y a des choses à ajouter, des questions demandant des réponses et que sait-il encore, des insultes, des accusations, des « pourquoi » qu’il s’est posé pendant longtemps sans jamais oser – parce que ça impliquait tant de choses à l’époque, parce que le fait de savoir lui a toujours fait peur. Ils ne peuvent pas rester sur une conversation aussi dense, aussi inachevée que celle-ci mais s’il a fallu tirer une leçon de l’univers, c’est que rien ne va comme on pense que ça doit aller.

A la place, des gamins sont orphelins et des enfoirés comme Nero détruisent Vulcain.

Jim jette le verre au sol et court vers la porte, court pour ne pas s’arrêter une fois qu’elle s’ouvre, court dans les escaliers en colimaçon, court à travers la porte, court dans les rues blanches de monde de San Francisco, court jusqu’à en perdre tout l’air qu’il garde encore avec lui.

Chris – son père, bon sang, _Chris est son père_ – ne se donne pas la peine de crier pour le retenir.

* * *

 

_iii._

Ce n’est qu’un débriefing de plus, il n’a qu’à se dire. Voilà cinq mois qu’ils crapahutent dans l’espace, qu’ils découvrent des nouveaux mondes, sourient lors des premiers contacts, négocient des traités atrocement longs qui se terminent presque toujours par une tentative d’assassinat derrière un mur amovible : des rapports, il a certainement dû en rendre des centaines depuis et sa main le picote rien qu’à y penser. Il a eu droit à sa part de débriefings en direct face aux amiraux exigeant pourquoi ils se sont retrouvés avec des menaces de rompre les négociations – est-ce de sa faute si la fille du dignitaire d’en face lui a sauté dessus en déclarant qu’il serait son douzième mari et qu’il a fallu expliquer avec tact que non, le statut de douzième mari n’était pas compatible avec sa fonction et _lâchez ces flingues_ , bordel, on peut parler? – ou pourquoi les demandes en matériel de l’Entreprise ont augmenté de manière exponentielle avec le temps – et encore une fois, est-ce de sa faute si Scotty est taré ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il devrait esquiver des questions gênantes tout en essayant de tirer son épingle du jeu, qu’on le croit ou non mais il est plutôt doué à ce genre de pirouettes.

Sauf que c’est la première fois qu’il a affaire à Chris seul à seul depuis qu’il a quitté la Terre. Peut-être qu’en essayant de se la jouer professionnel, il arriverait à maintenir la durée de la conversation au strict minimum et ainsi pourrait éviter l’interrogatoire obligé…

— Des _dinosaures_ , Jim ?! s’exclame l’amiral, à peine sur la communication lancée.

Ah ah, perdu.

— Pas exactement, se défend-il faiblement. Les études de Monsieur Spock sur le sujet montrent que leurs cerveaux sont bien plus développés que ceux de nos dinosaures à nous : ils sont organisés en société et apparemment assez intelligents pour communiquer même si…

— Parce que vous avez réussi à _étudier_ ces bestioles ? l’interrompt Pike, les yeux incrédules et un sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils débattent sur leur mission : Jim explique comment les recherches de Spock avancent, Chris l’interrompt de temps à autre pour lancer un commentaire quelconque – c’est banal mais définitivement amical, témoin d’une proximité dont il ne fait jamais montre. Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils ont épuisé le sujet et que Pike ordonne à l’ordinateur de ne pas enregistrer la suite de leur conversation dans les archives officielles qu’il aperçoit le piège dans lequel il est tombé : _pauvre idiot_ , se morigène-t-il.

— Jim, souffle l’amiral avec prudence, tendresse et crainte tout à la fois. Comment vas-tu ?

Le capitaine de l’ _Entreprise_ se redresse plutôt brusquement, sa décontraction précédente envolée. Pike n’a jamais fait mine de le contacter durant sa mission pour autre chose que demander des précisions sur des rapports ou transmettre des ordres : Jim a toujours hésité entre se montrer reconnaissant ou lui en vouloir pour ce désintérêt mal masqué. Contrairement à sa mère, son père ne lui a jamais manqué dans sa vie, tout simplement parce qu’il ne considérait pas en avoir eu un. Il n’était pas le premier enfant issu d’un mariage entre deux femmes et pour ce qu’il en savait, son géniteur était une figure inconnue – comme celui de Sam – un donneur anonyme à qui il devait un minimum de reconnaissance mais certainement pas le privilège d’appeler parent.

Découvrir qu’il était né d’un arrangement mutuel, que son père avait aimé sa mère assez fort que pour lui donner un enfant, même si le vœu était égoïste, a contribué à renverser son monde déjà chamboulé par Nero. Il peut en supporter beaucoup mais honnêtement, il y a des limites : qu’est-ce qu’on est censé faire lorsqu’un père absent depuis vingt-cinq ans a décidé de dépasser le chagrin du deuil de sa mère et lui tend une main timide ? Que doit-on choisir entre mordre ou se lover dans cette paume soudainement là – Chris ne remplacera jamais George, c’est sûr, ne projette pas un quart de l’ombre que cette maudite bonne femme a projetée dans ce monde et dans l’autre mais Jim ne demande pas un remplaçant.

Il connaît assez bien les choses de la vie que pour ne pas gaspiller son souffle dans ce genre de futilités. Toutes les larmes de Winona Clarkson n’ont jamais ramené George Kirk à la vie et celles que Christopher Pike a pu verser n’y ont rien changé non plus.

Vaguement morbide, Jim se pose la question, en étudiant le visage de son géniteur. A-t-il pleuré pour sa mère, la femme dont il s’est revendiqué le meilleur ami sans avoir avancé la moindre preuve de ce statut ? Il n’a aucun moyen de répondre « non » s’il interprète correctement les signes et pourtant, il le voudrait tellement ; ça prouverait au monde entier que Chris Pike n’en avait finalement rien à carrer de sa soi-disant « meilleure amie » – c’te fable, car qui au monde acceptait de laisser sa meilleure amie porter son gosse ? – et s’est barré dans l’espace pour les mêmes raisons que Winona  l’a fait plus tard : parce que ça leur avait semblé bien plus facile comme ça.

Facile, tu parles. Y a rien à propos de sa vie qui n’a jamais été facile, si ce n’est le surnom que lui ont donné les cadets de l’Académie, persuadés qu’il ouvrirait ses jambes pour n’importe quel partenaire du moment qu’il était consentant. Avec le temps (et surtout avec Bones), il s’est guéri de ce quolibet comme on guérit d’une maladie virulente – mais hors de question qu’il partage _cet aspect_ là de sa vie avec son géniteur récemment trouvé.

Jim observe son père si loin de lui, les lignes de soucis qui lui creusent le front, les lèvres immobiles, des milliers de signes de tension qui peignent son visage comme un miroir : regret, angoisse, colère. Il regarde cet homme qui paraît si vieux sur son écran et il se demande en quoi il lui ressemble, s’il lui ressemble même un peu.

— Ca va, Chris. Ca… ça peut aller.

L’amiral sourit d’un air fatigué, le genre qui ne croit pas aux conneries qu’il peut lui lancer, et peut-être que Jim a un début de réponse à sa question muette.

_Je suppose qu’on est tous les deux des lâches, papa._

* * *

 

_ii._

D’accord, il s’est plus ou moins attendu à se faire passer un savon par les amiraux pour avoir falsifié son rapport. D’accord, il admet que c’était stupide de tenter de couvrir ses erreurs de jugement de cette façon. D’accord, son inquiétude anormale pour les tendances suicidaires de son officier en second ne justifie en rien la violation d’une bonne douzaine de directives de Starfleet et surtout pas celle de la Première. D’accord, il a peut-être mérité que Pike l’engueule aussi copieusement parce que toute la bonne volonté du monde ne changera rien au fait qu’il a menti avec un grand sourire.

Mais de se voir si rapidement destitué de ses fonctions, renvoyé si vite comme un gamin turbulent, en détruisant au passage tout ce qu’il essaie de construire avec son équipage – c’est définitivement injuste, considéré le nombre de missions menées à bien.

Pour une qui a mal tourné – et encore il n’a perdu personne même si Spock n’est pas passé loin de frire dans ce stupide volcan – pour une stupide violation de leur Première directive si sacro-sainte, il y a quelque chose de dégueulasse qui lui envahit la bouche quand il y repense. Les précédents mois ont été couronnés de succès, son équipage a prouvé sa valeur en tant qu’équipage le plus performant dans toute l’histoire de Starfleet et ils ont sauvé la Terre, faut-il qu’il le rappelle ? Ca devrait bien compter pour quelque chose, non ?

Apparemment, non.

Jim soupire et cajole son verre à moitié vide avec la sensation amère de s’être fait trahi par l’univers tout entier. C’est une chose de savoir que la plupart des amiraux le déteste cordialement et préfère le voir pourrir d’ennui sur un banc plutôt qu’aux commandes de l’ _Entreprise_  ; c’est une autre de se le voir remettre en pleine figure. Chris aurait sans doute défendu sa cause et voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il n’a pas été convié : de ce que Jim sait, les histoires de famille compliquent toujours tout. Et Marcus n’a pas eu intérêt à aggraver davantage les choses en impliquant son père dans cette sordide affaire.

Son père. Il a vu la déception et le regret dans les rides dures de Chris, il a vu la plainte silencieuse dans le frémissement de son menton – le même menton que le sien, il s’est rendu compte par la suite – il a entendu le cri muet dans les mains qui lui ont secoué les épaules. Pas besoin d’avoir son Q.I. pour comprendre la frustration qu’il a dû ressentir face au fait accompli et dans un sens, c’est presque normal qu’il soit furieux à ce point : il lui a confié l’ _Entreprise_ , il se rappelle. Et il ne s’est pas montré à la hauteur (encore une fois).

 _Tu ne respectes pas le poste_ , Chris lui a dit, une brusquerie sans précédent dans les yeux.

Ah ah. On pourrait penser qu’il est habitué à décevoir tout le monde, maintenant.

— Ca m’fait mal de le dire mais t’es vraiment pas beau à voir, fiston, déclare l’objet de ses pensées en se glissant sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

Jim lève un sourcil surpris. De toutes les personnes auxquelles il a pensé se confronter ce soir, Chris est bien le bon dernier sur sa liste. Il le regarde prendre sa commande avec une attention prudente, prêt à s’enfuir à la moindre remarque déplaisante.

— J’ai rencontré ta mère dans un bouiboui pareil, tu sais, commence son père avec une tranquillité de façade.

Hum. Inattendu comme stratégie, mais pas mal pensée si on en juge par la curiosité qui lui monte sous l’estomac.

— J’fêtais mon entrée à l’Académie et une bagarre a éclaté. J’étais complètement torché, j’ai failli me faire casser le nez mais George m’a attrapé par le col et traîné dans les toilettes. Je lui ai vomi sur les pieds, je crois.

Jim ricane, incrédule. A croire que c’est une tradition dans la famille de se faire des meilleurs amis en se laissant vomir dessus, s’il se rappelle de sa rencontre avec Bones. Chris lève un sourcil, vaguement satisfait par son amusement.

— Bones m’a aussi fait le coup du vomi le premier jour, avoue le disgracié avec quelques lampées de son breuvage.

— Amusant comme coïncidence, commente Pike en levant un sourcil.

— Il va m’en vouloir à mort, continue Jim en finissant son verre. Il déteste l’espace.

— Et il est chef des opérations médicales sur le meilleur vaisseau de la flotte ?

— Je n’en aurais pas voulu un autre à la place.

Chris grogne, les lèvres vaguement rehaussées, et Jim craint un instant d’en avoir trop dit sur la relation fragile qui le lie à Leonard McCoy, son meilleur ami envers et avant tous. Si Chris croit aux parallèles, il aura vite fait le lien entre sa propre histoire et celle que vit son fils – est-ce que ce n’est pas triste comme coïncidences, putain ? Tous deux complètement dingues de personnes mariées depuis longtemps et qui ont sans doute eu des gosses et une vie heureuse sans eux, même si dans son cas, c’est grâce à cela qu’il a rencontré Bones et non l’inverse. Tant mieux, peut-être, car il n’aurait pas supporté ce que son père a dû supporter en voyant Winona et George ensemble.

— C’était difficile ? demande-t-il avant d’y réfléchir, surpris par le chemin qu’ont emprunté ses pensées embrumées par l’alcool.

— Quoi donc ?

— George et Winona. C’était difficile ?

Chris le toise depuis son siège, son verre toujours plein sur le comptoir. La question l’a rendu rigide, plein d’une vieille rage dirigée contre l’univers entier et cela, Jim peut aisément la comprendre, lui qui a baigné dans la colère depuis l’anniversaire de ses six ans et les remontrances sévères de madame Jessica sur le fait que « ce n’est pas parce que sa mère est une héroïne que cela lui donne le droit d’insulter Derek Colby ».

(Et pour l’histoire, c’est Derek qui l’a traité de pauvre orphelin abandonné de tous en premier.)

— Parfois, s’autorise à révéler Chris, les lèvres serrées à s’en faire mal. Jim réprime sa propre colère contre l’injustice d’une réponse si brève : c’est lui qui a passé sa vie à se faire rabâcher l’amour inconditionnel de sa mère pour Winona et son fils nouveau-né, un amour tellement fort qu’elle a donné sa vie pour sauver la leur – et celle de Chris Pike qui n’était qu’un illustre inconnu dans la navette à l’époque – c’est lui qui a grandi avec les sanglots étouffés de son autre maman, le regard en colère de son frère aîné qui lui a toujours reproché d’être un peu « comme Maman George » et les regards hantés du reste de sa famille maternelle. Son père n’a jamais fait partie de l’équation jusqu’au jour où il y a ajouté son poids : comment peut-on espérer de lui qu’il ne désire pas _savoir_ ce qu’on lui a nié toute sa vie ?

Une putain de preuve.

— Ils me l’ont confiée, avoue Chris dans un marmonnement. L’ _Entreprise_ , ajoute-t-il, plutôt inutilement. Jim sait déjà de quoi l’amiral parle.

Ca, c’est juste un putain de coup bas, d’autant plus qu’il est presque sûr que la moitié des amiraux sont au courant des liens biologiques qui les unissent. Furieux, il recommande un verre et en vide la moitié aussitôt celui-ci arrivé.

— Fais juste gaffe à son officier en second, tousse-t-il avec amertume. Et à son officier médical en chef. Il va être complètement furax que je n’sois pas de la partie, cette fois-ci.

Bones risque de le tuer quand il apprendra tout ce qui s’est passé ce soir. Merde, peut-être est-il déjà au courant et dans ce cas, ce serait une bonne idée de retarder le moment où il lui faudra rentrer et affronter le courroux de l’irascible médecin.

— Tu es de la partie, tranche Pike, pile dans le flux de ses pensées. Spock a été réaffecté. Je te reprends comme officier en second.

Il y a sans doute une petite part de lui qui s’inquiète immédiatement du sort du Vulcain : isolé sur un vaisseau non-familier, loin de sa compagne et des maigres repères qu’il a pu se construire parmi eux après la destruction de sa planète. Il y a une part en lui – sans doute la moitié de son âme – qui se demande ce que l’Entreprise veut dire sans Spock mais largement étouffée dans l’immense autre partie de lui-même qui baigne dans la gratitude, le respect et l’incrédulité totale. Pike doit le voir sur son visage parce que ses propres yeux, d’habitude si sinistres, s’adoucissent un peu.

— J’ai plaidé ta cause à l’Amiral Marcus. Ca a été difficile de le convaincre mais c’est le résultat qui compte, non ?

Aucune amertume ne tache sa voix, si ce n’est celle qu’il porte en permanence. Jim observe son père, frappé de stupeur, et se demande pour la première fois ce à quoi Chris aurait ressemblé si George Kirk n’avait pas emporté son cœur avec elle ce fameux jour-là.

— Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demande-t-il avec une timidité presque craintive.

— La vérité.

Jim cligne des yeux. Il ne s’y est pas attendu parce qu’il a fallu vingt-cinq ans à son père pour revenir de son sanctuaire dans l’espace avoir les tripes de lui dire la vérité : que Marcus bénéficie d’un traitement de faveur le pétrifie presque. C’est injuste mais il n’a pas le droit de le crier haut et fort, pas alors que son père est allé dévoiler son secret le mieux gardé pour le sortir d’une mouise dans laquelle il s’est mis tout seul.

— Que si quelqu’un mérite une deuxième chance, c’est bien Jim Kirk, continue Pike avec cette certitude qui doit animer tous les parents fiers – enfin, c’est ce qu’il croit parce qu’il n’a rendu aucun de ses parents fiers jusque là, pas assez que pour y détecter un changement. Étrange que sa première expérience se déroule à vingt-cinq ans passés.

Il devrait dire quelque chose, réalise-t-il en cherchant ses mots : un remerciement, une blague maladroite, n’importe quoi qui ne le fasse pas sentir comme le pire des enfants gâtés.

— Chris… commence-t-il en pensant _Papa_.

Le communicateur du concerné vibre au même moment et sans perdre une seconde, l’amiral le déplie avec célérité, consultant le message sans doute de la plus haute importance qui vient de lui parvenir. A en juger par sa mine sombre, ça ne présage rien de bon et moins de deux secondes plus tard, son père est debout à nouveau, prêt à remplir un devoir ingrat. Jim soupire et le suit, content de ne pas devoir se répandre immédiatement en remerciements.

Un verre plein reste abandonné sur le comptoir.

* * *

_i._

Sa tempe droite le brûle.

Jim serre la mâchoire alors que ses doigts s’égarent sur l’écorchure qui doit marquer son visage : pas d’éclat de verre, c’est déjà ça mais ça pisse le sang, ça tache les manches de son uniforme et vu comment le monde tangue joyeusement autour de lui, il doit couver une méchante commotion. Le panneau de contrôle, en s’arrachant du mur, lui a cogné la tête suffisamment fort que pour le mettre au sol – l’issue la plus favorable, quand on y réfléchit, car se crasher avec la navette quelques centaines de mètres plus bas n’est pas une option envisageable.

Putain, il a envie de vomir. Un violent haut-le-cœur lui fait rendre l’alcool qu’il a avalé au bar pile sur ses chaussures et il s’en faut de peu pour que le goût âcre de la bile lui arrache une seconde crise de vomissements. Des voix s’élèvent de tous les côtés, majoritairement des cris accompagnés de sirènes d’alarme, mais aucune d’elle ne retient son attention. Maintenant que le salopard responsable de cette débâcle est hors d’atteinte, le plus important est de…

Mon dieu, s’il est arrivé quelque chose à Spock, il ne se le pardonnera pas. Que ses derniers mots pour le Vulcain aient été prononcés avec colère (« C’est de votre faute ! ») ou avec un regret sincère « Vous allez me manquer »), ce ne sont pas les mots dignes d’un adieu, ça ne reflète rien de ce qu’il ressent pour cette satanée machine sur pattes. Techniquement, Spock n’est même plus son subalterne, à peine un dévoué camarade mais bon sang, il fait partie de son équipage et, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, des rares gens dans l’univers à qui il fait confiance – s’il est arrivé quelque chose à Spock…

Il veut soupirer de soulagement quand il voit la forme agenouillée – _hors de danger, en sécurité, Spock_ – du demi-Vulcain sur le sol jonché d’éclats de verre et de débris ; sa gorge se bloque auprès de qui son ami est accroupi.

Les yeux sombres – _pas comme les siens, étrangers, familiers_ – de son père le fixent d’un air absent.

Il sent à peine ses genoux bleuis toucher le sol encombré, ne réalise pas que pendant la seconde infime où ses doigts quittent la peau ensanglantée de l’amiral, les traits de Spock se sont tordus en une grimace douloureuse, n’entend rien des hurlements qui résonnent autour de lui sinon le silence absolu d’une artère immobile contre son cou.

Jim connaît la mort. Putain, il est né avec elle, au milieu des étoiles et depuis ce jour, elle le poursuit comme une maîtresse, laissant une traînée de cadavres puants dans son sillage. C’est triste, on le dira, mais il ne se souvient pas d’un jour où sa vie n’a pas été affectée par les absences béantes que la mort lui a offertes – _les mêmes yeux que sa mère, George Kirk est morte, elle voulait que je sois ton père, comment l’univers a-t-il pu permettre une telle chose ?_ Il sait mieux que personne qu’elle frappe quand on ne l’a pas invitée, qu’elle ne laisse que des regrets amers et des aveux non-dits en bouche ; pourtant, il espère encore quand ses doigts fébriles trouvent la carotide de son père, il espère y entendre autre chose que le silence cruel des étoiles.

Il n’entend pas les sanglots qui sortent de sa bouche grande ouverte, comme de l’infection suintant d’une blessure purulente, pas plus qu’il ne sent les doigts de Spock se presser avec prudence contre sa tempe brûlante. Le toucher si alien, si peu Spock le ramène un peu à la réalité et il se rend compte après plusieurs secondes qu’il a agrippé le col de l’amiral si fort que ses mains en tremblent. A moins que ce soit de colère.

— Capitaine, murmure le Vulcain près de ses cheveux, visiblement incertain quant à quoi ajouter pour faire cesser les tremblements.

Jim l’ignore. Chris est mort, bon sang, Chris est _mort_ et il n’a pas pu lui dire le tiers de la moitié qu’il aurait dû lui dire. Les choses qu’un fils fier de son père serait heureux de dire à la place de ses faux-semblants, de ses phrases hésitantes, de ses répliques parfois blessantes. Chris est mort et il n’a même pas pu le serrer proprement dans ses bras, comme un fils aurait dû le faire. Chris est _mort_ avant qu’ils aient appris tous les deux ce que c’était, d’être père et fils.

C’est _injuste_. C’est _cruel_. C’est l’histoire de sa vie et il n’est qu’un imbécile d’avoir pensé que les choses pouvaient être si douces.

— Chris, gémit Jim, ses hurlements couverts par la veste tachée de sang de l’amiral. Chris, Chris, CHRIS –

Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, les doigts frémissants de Spock se crispent sur sa nuque.

* * *

 

_o._

Très ironiquement, Jim Kirk meurt à peine quelques jours plus tard, les doigts éclatés sur une vitre froide et la voix distante de son père chantant le même défi dans ses oreilles.

_Je te défie de faire mieux._

* * *

 

_i._

Il a fallu trois longues semaines de négociations pour que McCoy considère sa demande acceptable. C’est la première fois depuis qu’on l’y a admis, un long mois auparavant, qu’il est autorisé à sortir de l’hôpital et même si c’est temporaire, juste le temps d’aller et revenir, c’est une petite victoire sur sa longue et laborieuse convalescence. Il geindrait bien un peu, rien que pour embêter Bones d’avoir mis si longtemps à dire oui, mais Spock a laissé savoir ce que Starfleet avait entrepris pour accéder à sa requête – apparemment, personne ne plaisante avec la sécurité. Tant mieux, Jim ne se sent pas d’humeur à affronter les journalistes.

Cinq semaines après Khan, San Fransisco n’est plus qu’une gigantesque cicatrice qui tente de se guérir soi-même et y parvient, plus lentement que sûrement. Les images de la ville en ruine lui ont donné envie de vomir – ce qu’il a fait d’ailleurs et pile sur les chaussures de Bones, quelle ironie – et savoir que ses actions ont permis d’éviter un désastre similaire est bien la seule chose qui lui permette encore de trouver quelques heures de sommeil, quand ce n’est pas Bones qui vient le bourrer de sédatifs parce qu’il n’arrive pas à dormir.

On ne lui dira rien mais Jim trouve ça ridicule. Il a regardé, impuissant, de dangereux psychopathes à qui on a donné trop de pouvoir tenter de réduire son monde en cendres. Il en est mort, conséquence désastreuse de son propre désir aveugle de venger le meurtrier de son père et d’un jeu de puissances qui a dépassé de loin tout ce à quoi il a été préparé dans sa vie. Il doit enterrer plus de gens qu’il ne l’a fait sur Tarsus IV – et s’il veut garder sa santé mentale, il évitera de penser à ce désastre là aussi – et pourtant, tout lui paraît inachevé, fauché en plein vol comme un jeune oisillon.

Il n’est plus mort pourtant. Et Chris l’est encore. L’injustice de ce fait lui serre la gorge. C’est peut-être trop demander à l’univers que de vouloir plier ses règles une fois de plus mais si la mort a reculé une fois, s’est laissée conquérir par la volonté des hommes… pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça soit lui, entre tous ? De tous les êtres que la mort a emmenés, est-il réellement le seul qu’elle a jugé digne de vivre un peu plus longtemps ? Des conneries, il tendrait à penser, car des hommes meilleurs se sont laissé prendre à des morts bien plus symboliques et cela n’a jamais fait frémir la Faucheuse pour autant.

Bones lui dirait, pour plaisanter, qu’il est tellement insupportable que même la mort ne veut pas de lui mais au fond, il sait à quel point le pari était risqué, que l’inconnue dans l’équation avait – a toujours – un poids excessivement lourd, tel qu’aucun scientifique digne de ce nom ne l’aurait risqué, à moins d’être désespéré.

Bones était désespéré et médecin quand il a poussé le piston. Ca n’aurait pas dû suffire.

Que ça ait marché contre toutes les attentes lui donne un goût d’absurdité sur la langue, la sensation que sa vie et l’univers ne sont qu’une gigantesque farce cosmique – et est-ce que cet univers-ci n’est pas né d’une goutte de matière rouge propulsée contre un soleil ? De la folie des hommes ? Il ne saurait dire et Spock – _l’ancien, le Spock de l’autre monde, qui le comprend mieux que personne_ – s’est montré des plus évasifs sur le sujet.

La main de Bones sur son épaule le tire de ses pensées somnolentes et s’il a encore toutes les peines du monde à se mouvoir, il grimace presque par jeu quand son meilleur ami l’installe dans le fauteuil roulant. Cet aspect là n’a pas été négociable – encore heureux, presque, sinon il se serait effondré après avoir fait trois pas – mais même la mort n’a pas le don de rendre les patients difficiles exemplaires.

(Ou alors, c’est peut-être juste lui.)

— Arrête de geindre, espèce de bébé, grogne McCoy en scrutant tout de même son tricordeur.

Comme de coutume, l’air est brumeux et le ciel oscille entre le noir et le blanc, incapable de se décider à arborer une couleur unique – au contraire des cieux clairs de son Iowa natale. Sans le vouloir, Jim frissonne un peu sous la veste dont Bones l’a couvert avant de sortir de l’hôpital. Pour son escapade, Starfleet a fait en sorte à ce que l’endroit soit désert même si c’est sans doute plus par souci de leur image publique qu’autre chose : après le foin médiatique qu’a fait l’attaque de San Francisco et le rôle plus que douteux joué par l’équipage de l’Entreprise dans l’affaire, le plus que Starfleet puisse faire en attendant son témoignage complet est de ne pas attirer l’attention sur ledit équipage.

De petites grâces.

Il est trop tôt pour que le cimetière accueille des visiteurs, de toute façon.

Bones dirige silencieusement la chaise parmi les tombes polies qui jonchent le sol pâle. Jim garde les yeux rivés sur ses genoux le temps d’arriver à destination, même quand le médecin fait mine de ralentir alors qu’ils passent devant le mémorial du Kelvin. Il n’a jamais pleuré sa mère à cet endroit précis parce que sa mère n’est pas enterrée sous la terre familière qui l’a vue naître, non, sa mère est morte en explosant dans les étoiles et l’espace a emporté son âme au loin, brillante comme si elle était l’une d’entre elles.

Il est le fils d’une étoile et d’un capitaine, se rend-il compte en plissant le nez. Si l’univers s’étonne encore de ce qu’il est devenu, ce pauvre Jimmy Kirk abandonné de tous, eh bien, il les aura assez prévenus comme ça.

Quand le mouvement cesse, il relève les yeux. Croise l’épitaphe gravée en lettres brillantes et sent ses lèvres se tourner en un sourire bizarre, déformé. Devine plus que perçoit la main crispée de Bones qui lui serre l’épaule.

CHRISTOPHER PIKE, dit sèchement la pierre au-dessus de quelques chiffres qui ne veulent rien dire et de mots larmoyants qui ne sont pas le dixième du quart de ce qu’il a à dire au sujet de Christopher Pike. Les mots lui manquent, pourtant, quand il se rend compte du peu qu’ils savaient l’un de l’autre.

— Tout ce temps perdu, Bones, murmure-t-il face au vent, plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

McCoy, Dieu le bénisse, reste silencieux.

— C’était un trouillard, juste un putain de trouillard qui n’a pas pu dire non à ma mère quand elle a voulu un gosse et a abandonné Win’ quand elle avait besoin de lui. Parti dans les étoiles, qu’elle a dit quand je lui ai demandé qui il était et tu sais que pendant longtemps, j’ai cru qu’il avait explosé avec maman et le _Kelvin_  ? Paraît qu’il était dans notre navette quand l’évacuation a été donnée, qu’il me tenait dans ses bras parce que Win’ tremblait trop fort – bordel, j’ai su toutes ces conneries après, des semaines après qu’il ait eu les couilles de me le dire. Pourquoi il a fallu qu’il me le dise ? Pourquoi il n’pouvait pas se taire, garder le secret, comme il l’a fait pendant vingt-cinq putains d’années ?

— Je n’sais pas, Jim, répond doucement Bones derrière lui.

Pas grave. Jim sait, lui.

— C’est… c’est pas juste, Bones. On est toujours là, on survit à la douleur d’être orphelins à cause de la folie d’hommes plus grands que nous et tout ça pour quoi ?! Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé, là-haut dans les étoiles et qui t’a donné envie d’y rester ? Je t’en prie, papa, dis-moi ce que tu cherchais !

Il a crié vers la fin. Chris se tait, bien sûr, comme George s’est tue toute sa vie – est-ce si grave, au final ? Jim connaît la réponse parce qu’il poursuit le même rêve, l’espoir affolant de mourir comme sa mère l’a fait, en s’éteignant parmi les étoiles. La main de Bones s’égare dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés, masse et explore gentiment. En tant normal, cela l’énerverait au plus au point mais en temps normal, il ne serait pas en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps brisé sur une tombe neuve. Jim Kirk a visité assez de cimetières, a enterré assez de gens pour savoir que pleurer ne ramènerait personne.

Le soleil a fini de percer la couche opaque des nuages quand Jim sèche ses joues. Sur son front, les lèvres gercées de Bones se sont perdues ; à l’image de ses doigts qui jouent sur sa nuque, elles semblent vouloir aspirer sa douleur, en retracer les contours imaginaires avec sa patience de médecin.

— Bones, marmonne-t-il enfin, ses blessures quelque peu apaisées.

— Oui, trésor ? répond McCoy avec cet accent sudiste que Jim a toujours trouvé irrésistible.

— Fais-moi penser en rentrant qu’il faudra que je passe un coup de fil ou deux… mais pas avant demain.

Bones ne demande pas à qui mais s’il en juge par le sourire qu’il sent se dessiner contre son crâne, il approuve l’idée. Jim esquisse un sourire et laisse sa main serrer brièvement celle qui guide la chaise hors du cimetière, laisse sa tête dodeliner lentement contre le dossier, le ciel informe planer sur lui comme un tapis grisâtre.

Avec un peu de chance, ce soir, il pourra voir les étoiles.


End file.
